Gangs
by recklessraiderrobin
Summary: Kagome is just an ordinary American student who just transferred to Japan, but things may get a bit more complicated when she meets up with some old friends.
1. Default Chapter

Summary-Kagome is just an ordinary American student who just transferred to Japan, but things may get a bit more complicated when she meets up with some old friends.  
  
Gang Info  
  
Albino Panthers  
  
Members-  
Inuyasha  
Miroku  
Sango  
Kikyo  
  
Rabid Dogs  
  
Members-  
  
Sesshomaru  
Rin  
Jaken  
Ah-Un (they work as one)  
  
H Spiders  
  
Members-  
Naraku  
Kagura  
Kanna  
Goshinki  
Juromaru & Kageromaru (they work as one too)  
  
Wolf Demons  
  
Members-  
  
Kouga  
Ginta  
Hakkaku  
  
She was walking back from school. She had been at archery practice at the Japanese school she was going to while she was in the exchange program. Was that footsteps she was hearing? She looked behind her and saw no one. She was the only living being in the vicinity. She started walking again. More footsteps. She started walking faster. So did the footsteps. She started running. Then she heard a voice call out...  
  
AN This was just a teaser. Please review to tell me whether you want me to continue this story or not. I was also wondering what the pairings should be. Here are the definite pairings: Sango/Miroku. That is the only definite couple. Vote in your review on which of these pairings you want this story have hintings of:  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha Kagome/Kouga Kagome/Sesshomaru Kagome/Naraku  
  
Please R&R  
  
Bye-bye! 


	2. Barn Twine

Then she heard a person call out, "Kikyo! Kikyo!!!!!! Wait!! Kikyooooo!!!" She looked over her shoulder but still there was nobody. Just then her nose collided with something hard. 'Stupid brick walls jumping in front of me!!" (AN: I hate when that happens :-/) She looked up and it wasn't a wall...it was some freak with a purple Mohawk. Wait, purple!?!?!?! "There you are you little b!!"She saw him reach down to her neck and she went unconscious.  
  
#########################  
  
She woke up a while later to find that she was flung over that freaks shoulder while he was running down a back alleyway. Suddenly he stopped at an old warehouse. "Hey Hakkaku, it's Ginta, open up! The big metal door in front of them slowly opened up. Then the freak, Ginta as it seems, yelled into the shadows. "Where's Koga? Then another freak stepped out of the shadows, only this one had regular length purple hair with a black stripe down the middle. He replied with, "He's in his room."  
"Thanks."  
As he was walking down a dark corridor, she had a million thoughts going through her head, three of which were: OMG, OMG! Where am I? WTF am I going to do? Wait maybe I should play unconscious. So she did. She felt him stop to open a door, and go into a room with lots of people. As he elbowed his way through the room she hear comments like:  
"She's a looker," and  
"I call legs!"  
(AN like when she meets the pack in the anime)  
"Hey! Shove off! She's Koga's and Koga's only!"  
Kagome relaxed a little at that. 'I guess they're not going to hurt me, but who's this Koga guy? Humph! He sounds like a real jerk!'  
"Yet."  
'Yet!?!? What does he mean yet!?!?'  
Then he elbowed on without another word. After he exited the room, he walked to the end of a dimly lit hall, stopped, and dropped her on her butt.  
"Hey! For all you know I could have been unconscious!"  
"Humph! I'm not human in case you haven't noticed the fangs.  
'Gasp This must be one of those demon gangs. What have you gotten yourself into this time Kagome?'  
"Yep! That's right. I'm a wolf demon. I can smell your emotions, rip you to pieces, and scare you to death," Ginta stated proudly, and then started rummaging in his pockets.  
"Ah ha!" He shouted with triumph as he pulled out a coil of...  
"Barn twine?"  
"Yeah barn twine! What of it?"  
"Nothing," she whimpered, quickly scooting back as far as she could, which wasn't very far considering that she bumped into a pair of (well toned) shins  
Kagome's eyes widened as Ginta started bowing and cried, "Please forgive me Koga, I apologize deeply that I was late in delivering the girl."  
Kagome screamed as loud as she could, stood up, and turned around to face the pair of shins that she had bumped into. Only they weren't just a pair of shins. They also had a mighty fine torso clothed with a light tan tank top, topped off with the most handsome pair of ocean blue eyes she had ever seen, and long black hair that went to his shoulders when pulled up into a high pony tail. He was also wearing a fur kilt type thing, and was that tail real??  
Kagome yelled, "So you must be Koga, HUH!?! The jerk that had me kidnapped?" then muttered, "Bas"  
"I heard that wench!"  
"EEP!"  
Koga rolled his eyes, walked over to Ginta, snatched the barn twine, strolled over to Kagome, and grabbed her upper arm.  
"You're comin' with me!"  
  
AN The pairings stand as so:  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome Koga/Kagome Sesshoumaru/Kagome Naraku/Kagome  
  
Thank you to my only reviewer, lukina starhopper; you were my first and only reviewer. Your review gave me spirit. I hope you liked this chapter. To the rest of you that are reading this, please review.  
  
Bye-Bye R&R 


	3. A Plan

AN= There have been a few typos on cuss words. I would put under scores, but they wouldn't show up. From now on I'll be using signs. I've also been forgetting the disclaimer. I don't want to do the disclaimer because I own Inu-Yasha. I also own Sesshomaru. Scary FBI agents come. I swear!! I gave Rumiko Takahashi two oz. of lint and an old dime. Scary people crack knuckles. I can't say it! It's too painful! I'll let Sesshy do it.  
  
Sesshy: She doesn't own me, or my stupid half-wit brother, or his sissy group. Hallelujah! Inches slowly away.  
  
Kags: Trying to hold Inu back. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Inu: Owwww!! That hurt!! Rubs ears.  
  
$"You're comin' with me!"$  
  
Then Koga dragged her into the room. He shoved her into a chair, and tied her up. Then he turned on an overhead light. (Like in the interrogation scenes =) 'What a psycho!' Kagome thought.  
  
"So wench... Where are the Albino Panthers?"  
  
"Okay psycho, there are a few things to note here: I am not wench, girl, woman, b, or you girl. I am Kagome. Ka- Go-Me! I don't know who or what the Albino Panthers are, but even if I did, I doubt that I would tell you. If you don't stop shining that light in my face, I'm going to personally kick your fuzzy little a  
  
"...So you're not Kiyo?"  
  
"WHO'S KIKYO?!!? AND TURN THAT D LIGHT OFF!!  
"Pouts puppy dog eyes But I just wanted to interrogate you."  
"Too bad," she said flatly, "I'm not in the mood."  
"Ginta's gonna die."  
"Why?"  
"He was supposed to get Kikyo, Mutt-faces girlfriend, but noo  
he had to go get some American look-alike. Grrrrr!"  
"Okay then, here's the deal: You let me go and I won't call  
the cops on you."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No."  
"GAH! I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! WHY NOT?!!?"  
"So you can stay here and be my woman."  
"Koga, we are hardly on speaking terms, let alone close  
enough to date."  
"Stars in eyes I love that spirit."  
"I AM NOT A POSESSION GODD IT!!! Oo when my father gets  
his hands on you-"  
"Humph! If you think that a mere human can take on one of the  
most powerful demon gangs in Japan, you are sadly mistaken,  
girl," he said putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning  
in.  
"Ah, but it is you that is mistaken my dear wolf. My father  
has the whole American army on his side," she retorted  
sticking her tongue out at the good-looking (what an under  
statement.T.T) gang leader.  
  
"Well then we have a problem. I need to return you, get  
Kikyo, and try not to kill any of us while at it."  
  
"Okay, here's the plan..."  
  
An: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but where my  
computer is at right now it's really hard on the back to  
type. Here are the pairings so far  
  
Inuyasha/Kagome 3  
Sesshomaru/Kagome 1  
Koga/Kagome 0  
Naraku/Kagome 0  
Please R&R to tell me if you like it or not and what you want  
the pairings to be.  
Bai Bai  
  
Lemon Squishy- It probably will be since that seems to be the  
most popular.  
  
Boogie-Monster- Thanks. I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I  
can't even remember when I last updated. Gomen.  
  
lukina starhopper- I usually do that a lot. I'm glad I got my  
friend addicted or I would have practically no one to talk to  
about ideas and stuff. 


End file.
